In one aspect this invention pertains to microporous crystalline aluminosilicate compositions. In another aspect, this invention pertains to a process of converting alkyl halides and alkanols to olefins in the presence of a microporous crystalline aluminosilicate catalyst.
Microporous crystalline aluminosilicate compositions, otherwise known as zeolites, are useful as selective adsorbents for purifying gases and for separating mixtures of chemicals and isomers. Zeolites are also well known as shape selective catalysts for a wide variety of industrial organic processes. Illustrative of such processes are the isomerization and cracking of aliphatic hydrocarbons and the alkylation and transalkylation of aromatic compounds.
The synthesis of novel microporous crystalline aluminosilicate compositions is an ever present industry goal in view of the unique shape selective properties such compositions possess.